1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for resolving a user's intended entry of textual objects using a reduced keyboard, where the intended textual objects are ambiguous because some or all of the key presses individually represent multiple letters. More particularly, the invention concurrently automatically applies competing interpretation strategies including one-keypress-per-letter and a multi-tap, and presents the user with a combined output from both strategies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld digital devices are becoming increasingly widespread. Some digital devices are dedicated to simpler tasks, as in the case of a television remote control. Other devices offer general purpose computing platforms, as in the case of personal data assistants (PDAs). Other devices offer a combination of these, as in the case of many mobile phones, which place and receive calls, but also perform address management, web surfing, text messaging, and other computing functions.
Although some handheld, general purpose computers offer a full keyboard, many others do not. Many mobile phones only come with a simple keypad of twelve keys. Without a full keyboard, text entry is still possible, but some shortcuts and accommodations are inevitable. Accordingly, being constrained with a reduced keyboard presents many challenges in designing user interfaces that are simple, intuitive, fast, and powerful.